bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey World (TOTiverse)
The Monkey World is the planet of which the Monkeys live in. Description The Monkey World is a planet that is nearly identical, both physically and chemically, to Earth. This planet is the Monkey Empire's homeworld and the origin of the Monkey race. History Legend: BBO = Before Bloons One, ABO = After Bloons One Birth The Monkey World was born at approximately 4.6 billion years BBO (Before Bloons One). Since the process was pretty similar to how Earth formed, see here as a reference. The Bloon Outbreak At about 15 BBO, 3 asteroids full of exotic Bloontonium and various hydrocarbons (such as latex and polyethylene terephthalate) entered the Monkey World's atmosphere and crashed into its surface. One of them landed the middle of an uninhabited desert (at that time) which would later be known as Bloon Dunes. Another asteroid crashed onto a dormant volcano, later to be known as Mount Magma. The largest asteroid landed on a barren series of rocks which will soon be known as the Secret Zone. The radiation from the exotic Bloontonium interacted with the installed hydrocarbons and the carbon around those places to form the Monkey World's first Bloons. The Bloons in Bloon Dunes grew actively The Monkeys themselves did not notice these things because they were at the time a series of warring empires and nations killing each other in the most savage and brutal ways. So the Bloons of the desert stayed where they were, ever growing, ever inflating for the next 15 years. Bloons One (or Bloons 1), 0 BBO to 5 ABO At 0 BBO, the conflict between Monkey tribes continues, but begins to quite down. As nations were forged and governments were founded, the species in general began expanding at an ever faster rate. One of the large nations expanded into the desert and encountered a bunch of strange, balloon-like creatures calling themselves Bloons. At first, the Bloons appeared to help the Monkeys by creating apparently-inanimate versions of themselves, "balloons," for use as toys for children, and the art of creating airships for travel. The Bloons also seemed to teach the Monkeys on using hydrocarbons, such as plastic, for long-lasting, cheap items. However, this was a ruse as unbeknownst to the Monkeys, the "balloons" were actually dormant Bloons, airships included. Once these things were widely distributed, every single dormant Bloon in the planet activated... simultaneously. Thousands of bloons from all over the world suddenly rose up and started slaughtering Monkeys all over the planet by blowing them up, impaling them with giant tacks, freezing them to death and killing them with sharp boomerangs. The streets became forever stained with the blood of hominids as chaos and terror dominated the planet. In order to prevail, the countries of the Monkey World were forced to put aside all their differences (remember, before 0 BBO the Monkeys were fighting among themselves and plagued with prejudice) and unite to fight against the Bloons or die as a species. With the relatively-primitive technology the Monkeys possessed, they created throwing objects known as "darts," which are projectiles capable of piercing through a Bloon, causing them to rupture and thus killing (or "popping") them. These darts are light, small, efficient, and could be produced in large numbers for a very small price. The first warriors against the Bloons were dubbed "Dart Monkeys," trained to throw darts at Bloons with pinpoint accuracy, and able to throw up to 3 darts at a time for triple whammy. A global war against the Bloons ensued, the event being dubbed as "Bloons One," and after a long, arduous conquest of incessant dart-lobbing, the Monkeys finally triumphed against the Bloons. Realizing that there was no point in fighting amongst themselves in the face of such unspeakable evil, they began the process of forming a world goverment. Soon, they will merge into the Monkey Empire, where they researched as one, existed as one, flourished as one, never to wage war against one another again. The Unison, 5 ABO-19 ABO Forming a world government takes a crap ton of negotiations and political debates and whatnot. The series of political events leading up to the full formation of the Monkey Empire is known as The Unison, which consists of a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG timeline of national agreements and other political actions. Global Political Negotiations The War on Lies The Antifragile Renaissance, 14 ABO Monkey Civil Rights Movement, 17 ABO However, even as people began forging the philosophy of the Monkey Empire, which focuses on justice and equality for all, not all of the countries in the planet have fully adjusted to this nigh-utopian ideal. There were some misguided politicians running certain countries who still twisted the law to prejudiced ends, such as the segregation of Nightwalkers because of their nocturnal lifestyle. (WIP) Full Formation of the Empire, 19 ABO The Arrival of The First Super Monkey, 20 ABO Bloons Tower Defense 1, 50 ABO BTD2, 72 ABO BTD3, 81 ABO BTD4 and Bloons Super Monkey 1, 95 ABO BTD4 Bloons Super Monkey 1 Bloons 2, 143 ABO BTD5 and Bloons Super Monkey 2, 151 ABO Quincy Sr: The First Hero, 155-156 ABO (happened during BTD5) Nature Entity, 157 ABO Obyn: The Bark Knight Begins, 165 ABO Quincy: A BTD Story, 174 ABO BTD6, 178 ABO BTD Heroes, 180 ABO BTD7: Planet of the Apes, 182 ABO Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Planets